mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Peri Gilpin
| birth_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1988–present | spouse = Christian Vincent (1999-present) }} Peri Gilpin (born Peri Kay Oldham; May 27, 1961) is an American actress known for her role as Roz Doyle on the U.S. television series Frasier from 1993 until 2004. Along with the principal cast, Gilpin won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2000. Personal life Gilpin was reportedly named after the squirrel "Perri" from a Disney True Life Adventures documentary. She was born in Waco, Texas, but was raised in Dallas, where she graduated from Skyline High School. Gilpin is the daughter of Sandra Jo Hauck, an actress and model, and James Oldham, who under the name Jim O'Brien was a well known radio and television personality in Philadelphia from 1970 until his death in a skydiving accident in 1983. Since Hauck's death from leiomyosarcoma "Peri Gilpin Interview", ABILITY Magazine, August/September 2010 Issue. cancer, Gilpin has led efforts for cancer research via the Sarcoma Foundation . Peri's sister, Patti Jo Wynne, and her step-siblings by her mother's second marriage, Marc and April Gilpin, are also actors. She married the realist painter Christian Vincent on July 31, 1999. The couple had twins, Stella and Ava, born via a surrogate mother on May 7, 2004.Jason Lynch, People magazine, "Happy Mothers' Days: First-Time Parents Peri Gilpin and Heidi Klum Welcome Their New Arrivals", May 7, 2004 Gilpin studied acting at the University of Texas at Austin and the British-American Academy in London. She began using the moniker "Peri Gilpin" after becoming a professional actress. Career She and Frasier co-star Jane Leeves run a production company, Bristol Cities, whose latest project was a FOX network pilot titled Minister of Divine, an American remake of the British sitcom The Vicar of Dibley, with Kirstie Alley in a starring role. The pilot was never picked up by the network. Gilpin is the voice actress for the character Jane Proudfoot in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. She also provides the voices of Desiree in the Nickelodeon animated television series, Danny Phantom, Volcana in Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited, Hecate in Hercules: The Animated Series, and Kate Corrigan in the ''Hellboy'' animated films. Gilpin also did voice work for several Wells Fargo and Johnsonville Meats TV commercials. More recently, Gilpin has appeared on the television series Medium and Desperate Housewives. She has a supporting role on the television series Make It or Break It, and appeared on Law and Order, in both the original and Law and Order: Criminal Intent. She starred alongside Teri Polo in the Lifetime movie, For the Love of a Child. Filmography References External links *Film Reference website * * *Peri Gilpin Interview with ABILITY Magazine *Peri Gilpin at Allmovie , USA |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH=}} Category:1961 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:People from Waco, Texas Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni de:Peri Gilpin fr:Peri Gilpin it:Peri Gilpin nl:Peri Gilpin no:Peri Gilpin